Mianhae, Saranghaeyo
by Joonie Kim
Summary: Kyu mendengar bisikan yesung,,, Maaf kyuu,, lalu Kyu berteriak ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Last Chapter 5 Update... re-post chapter sebelumnya Kyuhyun x Yesung Kyusung,,,,,
1. Mianhae,, Saranghaeyo

Mianhae, Saranghaeyo

~~~~ clouds ~~~~

Author POV

Disebuah apartemen megah Seoul, terbangun seorang _namja_. Namun dia tidak mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam. _Namja _itu merasakan kepalanya pusing, dan nafasnya berbau alcohol. _Namja_ itu tahu seharusnya dia tidak minum – minum, karena dia sangat tidak bisa minum. Paling dia kuat minum cocacola zero.

Yesung POV

Aku sekarang ada dimana? 'aaarrgghhh' kepalaku pening batinku. Aku mencoba untuk bangun. Ini kamar siapa? Ini bukan kamar di apartementku.. Kyuhyun? Tunggu,, kenapa Kyu ada dikamar ini? Kenapa aku ada dikamar ini?.. Kyu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik,, ada apa ini? aku melihat ada kamar mandi. Aku butuh kamar mandi itu.. oh noo… aku telanjang… Pabbo…

Author POV

Ya.. _namja _itu bernama Kim Jong Woon, atau bisa dipanggil Yesung. Yesung memasuki kamar mandi itu dengan keseimbangan tubuh yang tidak stabil. Hampir hampir _namja_ itu terjatuh, namun dengan sigap _namja_ cantik itu berpegangan pada dinding. Setelah menutup kamar mandi _namja _ merasakan bahwa perut bagian bawahnya terasa sakit. Lalu _namja_ cantik mencoba untuk tenang. Dan mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam.

Flashback ON

Ada pesta ulang tahunnya Ryewook. Semua teman sekelas kampus Shinning Stars Univercity diundang semua, juga teman – teman terdekat Ryewook. Pestanya sanggatlah meriah. Meski hanya di rayakan di sebuah tempat karaoke, namun karaoke yang ada di apartement Ryewook yang dinamai dengan Shappire Blue. Semuanya terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia. Tanpa kecuali sang empunya pesta. Setelah kue datang, Wookie mengucapakan pengharapan dan di tiuplah lilin berangka 20 itu. Acara pun memenuhi puncaknya, semuanya minum dan karaoke dengan leluasa. Yesung yang hanya minum Cocacola Zero pun dipaksa oleh Kyuhyun untuk minum minuman keras. Meski hanya segelas itu cukup buat Yesung merasakan hawa panas dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah Kyu.. Hentikan," kata Sungmin.

"Biarlah Minnie, sekali – kali biarkan Hyung mabuk," kata Kyuhyun.

"Lihat wajah Yesung Hyung sudah memerah. Sudah hentikan Kyu," ucap Sungmin.

"Ne,, Arraseo.." kata Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan suapan segelas alcohol ke mulut Yesung.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Yesung terlihat mulai sakit kepala. Yesung terlihat sangat kacau. _Namja_ cantik itu mulai gerah dengan apa yang dia kenakan. Dia mualai melepas jaket yang dia kenakan. _Namja _cantik itu mulai bicara ngelantur. Malahan dia ingin minuman alcohol yang dimunimkan Kyuhyun dia habiskan.

"Apa kamu cemburu Minnie? Aku menari lebih baik daripada kamu?" kata Kyuhyun setengah mabuk.

"Minnie, cepatlah menari dengan Kyuhyun," ucap Yesung sebelum meminum alcohol yang tadi dia minum sampai habis.

"Dia sangat bergairah..." kata Yesung lagi sesudah meminum semua alcohol yang ada didalam gelas itu.

"Ne.. Tapi Hyung, apa kau tidak apa – apa?" Kata Minnie.

Tak berapa setelah Minnie menanyakan keadaan Yesung, tiba – tiba Kyuhyun mencium Bibir Yesung. Awalnya Yesung berontak dan menolak, namun lama-kelamaan Yesung menikmatinya. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yesung. Yesung yang sudah terpengaruh dengan alcohol pun semakin panas. Yesung membuka sedikit lidahnya untuk Kyuhyun. Agar lidah kyuhyun semakin leluasa menjelajah mulut mungil Yesung. Lidah mereka akhirnya bertemu dan beradu.

Setelah selesai ciuman dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun pun membuka kemeja dan kaos yang dia kenakan. Suasana pun jadi semakin panas menurut author *bayangin kalo Kyu benar benar telanjag dada #Plak digampar ttatkoma. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi cuma melihat pun akhirnya ikut – ikutan dansa dan karaoke. Sekarang hanya ada Leeteuk dan Kangin yang hanya diam bersiap siap kalau ada apa-apa.

"Ya,, Donghae.. " panggil Eunhyuk. Yang nota bene adalah namjachingu donghae.

"Wae gure Hyu-?" kata donghae. Sebelum Donghae selesai bicara Eunhyuk sudah mencium bibir Donghae. Eunhyuk melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Aish… kenapa dengan anak – anak ini? " kata Leeteuk.

"Gwenchana oemma Teukie," kata Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung serempak.

"Gwenchanayo Changi-ah. " kata Kangin.

"Ne.. Ne.. Ne.. Arraseo." Kata Leeteuk.

"Dapatkah kita dansa, Kyunie – ah?" bisik Yesung ke telinga Kyuhyun.

Mendapat bisikan dari Yesung, Kyuhyun pun langsung membawa yesung ke lantai dansa yang diasana sudah ada pasangan EunHae. Yesung yang sudah telanjang dada kini berdansa dan menari bersama Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Ryewook sudah tidak bisa berbuah apa-apa disamping pasangan Kangteuk. Karena konsumsi alcohol yang berlebih, membuat kepala mereka sakit.

Semuanya terlihat sangatlah lelah, yang masih bertahan adalah Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Namun, Yesung sudah terlihat sangat lelah. Akhirnya setelah izin dengan oemma Teukie, Kyuhyun dan Yesung pulang. Namun Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung untuk menginap di apartement Kyuhyun.

"Kita mau kemana Kyunie-ah?" Tanya Yesung polos.

"Ke apartementku Sungie-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu apartement. Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Yesung untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Kyuhyun pun langsung memojokkan Yesung didinding kamar dan mencium bibir Yesung dengan mesra. Yesung yang masih terpengaruh dengan alcohol pun membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun dengan mesra. Bibir mereka pun saling berpanggutan. Suara desahan dan ciuman Yesung pun semakin membara. Kyuhyun pun langsung menggendong Yesung ala bridal tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka dan merebahkan Yesung ke ranjang yang empuk.

Kyuhyun semakin menggila. Dia mulai menciumi tengkuk Yesung, yang merupakan tempat kelemahan Yesung. Yesung yang setengah sadar dengan apa yang dia perbuat dengan Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang juga ikut terpengaruh alcohol yang telah banyak dia minum.

"Kyunie,, tunggu,, ini semua salah! Kyunie-ah. Minnie adalah namjachingumu. Aku hanyalah sahabatmu Kyunie-ah.. Kyunie –ah " ucap Yesung dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Menahan kejolak yang ada didalam jiwa.

"Kamu harus menghentikan aku sekarang. Jika kamu tidak menginginkan ini semua Sungie-ah. " kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang sendu.

"Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan Kyu. Ini bukan persetujuanku." Ucap Yesung.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Sungie-ah. Aku ingin memakanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah Kyu, rasanya aku juga ingin memakanmu Kyunie-ah." Ucap Yesung.

Flashback END

Author POV

Yesung kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia lalu mengenakan kaos dan kemeja yang dia kenakan semalam. Dalam hati Yesung pun menyatakan semua ini adalah kesalahan.

Yesung POV

Apa yang telah aku lakukan mala mini bersama Kyuhyun adalah kesalahan. Kyuhyun dan Minnie sangatlah baik padaku. Tidak semestinya aku berbuat seperti ini. oh Tuhan… hukum aku. Aku memandang Kyu sejenak, kemudian aku berbisik ditelingan Kyu..

"Kyunie-ah , sebaiknya aku pergi untuk sementara dari hadapanmu dan Minnie. Aku belum siap untuk bertatap muka dengan kalian. Kyunie-ah. Mianhae, Saranghaeyo. Cheongmal Saranghaeyo," ucapku sambil menahan airmata yang mau keluar dari mata sipitku. Aku melangkah keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun, dan segera kembali ke apartementku. Aku berfikir akan pergi dari Seoul dalam waktu dekat ini. Selamat tinggal Kyu…

To Be Continue

~~~~ clouds ~~~~

Huaaaa… horeeeee….

Akhirnya selesai juga… huft meski bersambung….

Author buat itu terinspirasi dari komik NaruXSasu….

Minta reviewnya dunk… biar bisa buat jadi lebih baik…. Please… Gomawo..


	2. Nado,, saranghaeyo

**Nado, Saranghaeyo**

Author : Jhey Clouds a.k.a Jhey (김 레이 준)

Genre : Tragedy /Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

맘에 안들면 읽지 마! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like.

Enjoy it ~~

~~~~ Clouds ~~~~

Author POV

Disebuah apartement districk Clouds, ibukota Seoul terlihat seorang namja sedang melamun. Apa yang telah dia perbuat kemarin malam telah membuatnya bolos kuliah. Padahal dia anak yang tidak pernah mau untuk membolos setelah dia tidak lulus semester 2 tahun lalu. Namja itu tidak lulus karena dia sedang menjalankan perawatan sehabis kecelakaan yang menimpa namja itu beserta keluarganya. Dan merengut hewan peliharaannya yang waktu itu akan dibawa ke klinik hewan karena sakit. Dia sangat terpukul atas kejadian itu.

Yesung POV

Aku berada di apartementku yang berbeda satu blok dengan Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam telah membuatku tak berdaya. Kenapa aku tega sekali menghianati Minnie? Seharusnya aku berterima kasih dengan apa yang telah mereka perbuat untukku. Disaat semua teman-teman mengucilkanku saat aku tidak lulus semester kemarin. Ketika semua orang menjauhiku, hanya mereka yang datang dan memelukku. Yang terpenting adalah mereka bahagia bersama. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin selamanya, mereka terlihat sempurna jika bersama. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Kyuhyun, selain Kyuhyun aku tidak menginginkan apa-apalagi. Tapi aku sudah terlambat untuk mengakuinya, sekarang aku punya semuanya. Kehidupan baruku adalah sebagai perjanjianku dengan mereka.

Aku beranjak dari kamar untuk mandi. Selesai mandi aku mencoba untuk keatap apartement melihat awan yang berarakan. Aku sangat suka sekali dengan awan. Sesampai di atap, aku mencoba untuk menikmati hembusan angin. Merasakan diriku akan melayang jika diterpa angin, dan berharap semua masalah akan hilang dari hidupku. Menghirup udara dengan hidung dan mengeluarkannya dengan mulut. Aku mengulanginya beberapa kali agar fikiranku lebih tenang. Dan bila saat aku pergi, biarlah diriku yang akan menjadi kenangan.

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple_

Tiba – tiba I-phoneku bunyi. Tampak di layar terpampang nama Donghae. Ada apa aegyo ini menelefonku.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo, Yesung Hyung, aku ada di depan apartementmu. Sekarang kamu ada dimana? Aku pencet lonceng sampai tanganku pegal, gag ada jawaban." Ungkap namja bernama Donghae.

Author POV

"Yeoboseyo, Yesung Hyung, aku ada di depan apartementmu. Sekarang kamu ada dimana? Aku pencet lonceng sampai tanganku pegal, gag ada jawaban." Ungkap namja bernama Donghae.

"Achh…. Mianhae.. Tunggu aku akan segera turun. Cheongmal miahae Donghae-ah." Kata Yesung.

"Ne.. Arraseo.." Kata Donghae langsung mematikan telephonnya.

Yesung pun langsung beranjak untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Dengan tergesa – gesa sehingga hampir saja dia terjatuh. *dasar Oppa selalu tergesa – gesa. #plak ditabok Ddangkoma. Akhirnya sampai didepan apartement Yesung.

"YA! Donghae.." Panggil Yesung.

"Hyung, lama sekali." Keluh Donghae

"Ayo masuk. Ada apa kamu mencariku Donghae-Ah?" Tanya Yesung sambil membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Donghae.

"Aku cuma mau mengembalikan ini ke Hyung, itu titipan dari Wookie. Kata oemma Teukie Hyung dan Kyuhyun pulang duluan. Lalu kenapa Hyung tidak masuk kuliah? Padahal hyung tercatat sebagai mahasiswa yang tidak pernah bolos kuliah." Jawab Donghae setelah meminum air putih pemberian Yesung.

"Arra, , Gomawo Donghae. Aku sedang merasa tidak enak badan Donghae." Jawab Yesung asal.

"Jinja?, Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung? Yesung hyung, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara hyung dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi hyung harus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Semestinya aku tidak bicara seperti ini, biarpun kelakuannya sama seperti _Evil_." Ujar Donghae.

"Lalu Sungminnie? Tanya Yesung.

"Ne,, Arraseo.. Aku berfikir jika Minnie hyung akan membunuhmu. Tolonglah hyung, aku tahu ini tidak mudah. Tapi berusahalah menghapus semuanya. " kata Donghae

"Aku sudah mendapatkan solusinya, aku akan pergi. Itu yang terbaik untuk semuanya." Ratap Yesung sedih.

"Apa hyung mau memperdayaiku? Bagaimana hyung bisa berfikir seperti itu? Kita semua lelah dengan tingkah laku hyung yang seperti anak kecil." Sergah Donghae

"Apa kamu pikir ini mudah untukku? Dapatkah kau membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku? " tatap Yesung menahan marah. *peluk oppa Yesung… oppa jangan marah tenang ada aku disini… #digebukin ddangkoma sama clouds.. ('u,u)p

"Ini semua akan mudah jika hyung tidak melakukan _yadong_ dengan orang tanpa peduli dengan perasaan mereka." Ucap Donghae tak kalah sengit.

"Apa yang kamu mau Donghae-aah? Kamu tidak tahu apapun!APAPUN! Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa untuk memahaminya." Kata Yesung dengan tatapan sendu. *Oppa jangan nangis.. T.T

"YA! Kim Jong Woon,,, PABBO! Apa hyung tidak bisa melihat bahwa mereka hanya berlagak pacaran sampai sekarang? Mereka hanya ingin melihat reaksimu. Semua orang sudah tahu kalu hyung dan Kyuhyun bercumbu. Jika hyung ingin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, dia sedang ada diapartementnya. Tragis, dia sangat depresi dengan namja sepertimu. Aku pulang." Kata donghae sambil membuka pintu apartement Yesung.

"Oya, satu lagi hyung. Aku bisa seperti ini juga karena Kyuhyun, kalau tidak ada Kyu pasti aku akan menyesal dan tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa aku mencintai Eunhyuk. Jadi berusahalah dengan sungguh – sungguh, jika Kyu terluka, aku Lee Donghae, Eunhyuk oppa, dan Sungminnie hyung tidak segan segan untuk membuatmu menderita." Ucap Donghae sambil membanting pintu apartement yesung.

BLAM!

Yesung terpaku dengan apa yang Donghae ceritakan. Dia merasa bersalah pada Kyu, rasa ingin bertemu dengan Kyu bertambah kuat. Namun dilain sisi dia enggan untuk bertemu dengan Kyu, karena kesalahan yang dia perbuat. Yesung lalu pergi kekamarnya untuk menenangkan fikiran dan pergi tidur. Namun disaat dia melepaskan arloji dari tangannya dia melihat foto dengan bingkai menyerupai awan. Ya.. foto itu adalah foto Kyuhyun saat dia, Yesung, dan Minnie sedang jalan – jalan. Foto itu Yesung dapatkan dengan sembunyi – sembunyi saat pengambilan shotnya, biar Kyu maupun Minnie tidak tahu.

Yesung duduk di tepian tempat tidur sambil membawa foto itu. Dia kemudian memeluk foto itu dan menangis. Mungkin orang melihatnya sebagai namja yang kuat, namun sekarang terlihatlah kalau namja itu sangatlah rapuh. Yesung kini berbaring dengan foto yang ada didalam dekapan.

"Mianhae Kyu, cheongmal mianhae." Kata Yesung sambil menatap foto itu, dan akhirnya Yesung pun menitikkan butiran butiran bening dari kelopak matanya. Semakin lama semakin deras, hingga membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

Tanpa terasa malam pun telah menggelayuti, Yesung yang tertidur karena lelah menangis. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 20.30, Yesung pun mencoba untuk mandi dan pergi ke apartement Kyu. Setelah selesai mandi, Yesung bersiap untuk berkunjung ke apartement Kyu. Dengan berbekal niat dan rasa pedulinya dengan Kyu. Yesung kemudian memacu mobilnya dan segera pergi ke apartement Kyu.

Yesung yang tahu nomor pin pintu kamar Kyu pun langsung masuk. Yesung mendapati Kyu yang sedang terbaring lemas di sofa pun miris melihatnya. Yesung melihat setitik kilauan bening dari sisi mata Kyu.

"Kyu, Mianhae. " batin Yesung.

Sejurus kemudian Yesung mencium kening Kyu *Yesung oppa Author juga mau dung…. Muach Jhey….. Kyaaaaa #Pingsan… Author lebay #teriak Clouds*.

"Kyunnie-ah…. " bisik Yesung.

"Hmh," yang tak bergeming dari tempat peraduannya. maupun membuka matanya.

"Kyunnie-ah, mianhae. Cheongmal mianhae. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu Kyunnie-ah. Aku hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Minnie. Kyunnie-ah, kau sangat berharga untukku. Minnie juga sangat baik padaku. Seharusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu Kyunnie-ah, aku tak ingin menyakitimu dan Minnie. Kyunnie-ah, aku benci diriku yang seperti ini. aku benci diriku yang tidak mengetahui perasaan ini lebih cepat. Kyunnie-ah Saranghae, cheongmal saranghae. Biarlah aku yang akan pergi dari Seoul." Bisik Yesung dengan airmata yang membasai pipi. Yesung pun menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan rasa sesak didalam hati dan jiwanya.

"Hyung, sudahlah jangan menangis lagi." Kata Kyu sambil tersenyum evil smirk khasnya *Author takut*

"Kyu? eotteohge haeyahanayo?" kata Yesung yang masih menangis.

"Jangan menangis lagi hyung. Ada aku disini." Ucap Kyu sambil mengusap airmata Yesung.

"Dan satu lagi hyung, aku ingin bicara tentang satu hal dengan hyung." Ucap Kyu setelah selesai mengusap airmata Yesung.

"Apa Kyu? Katakanlah." Tatap Yesung nanar.

"nado saranghaeyo hyung. Nado saranghaeyo Sungie Baby." Kata Kyu sambil memeluk Yesung.

"Go,, gomawo Kyu. Gomawo Kyunnie-ah. Tapi aku harus pergi Kyu. Aku tidak bisa tetap disini. Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Minnie. " Kata Yesung nanar.

"ANDWE, Andwe Sungie-ah. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, yaitu dirimu dan hatimu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi Sungie-ah. Andwee." Ucap Kyu sambil memeluk Yesung lebih erat.

"Tapi, Kyunnie-ah, Minn-," Kata Yesung terhenti saat jari telunjuk Kyu mengisyaratkan Yesung untuk diam.

"Tidak, ada tapi - tapian Sungie baby. Kau akan tetap jadi milikku." Ucap Kyu lalu mencium bibir Yesung. Chuupp~~~

Mereka sekarang sedang dilanda asmara, rasa sakit yang mereka derita tak akan bisa mengalahkan cinta mereka. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Dia pun keluar apartement, dia pun menangis. Entah menangis karena terluka ataupun karena bahagia,, siapakah dia? Wookie? ataukah Minnie?

To Be Continue

~~~~ Clouds ~~~~

Kyaaa.. akhirnya selesai Chapter 2….

Gomawo buat yang udah review….

jangan lupa Review lagi yach...

aKYU CLOUD

tenang yesung gak kemana – mana kok….

cloudspark

mianhae dah buat penasaran..

ecca augest

gag tau nich sampai berapa.. tapi gag terlalu panjang - panjang amat kok.. paling cuma 4-5 aja...

Lullu48129

Eunhae kok

LalaClouds

Mianhae… ini masih bisa dibilang prolognya...

cloud3024

Ea maaf….. tapi udah aqw rating M,, hehehe

MiraClouds

Sabar eagh,,, ini masih mulai ada masalah kok... kalo soal yesung Hamil.. gampanglah... senyum evil mode ON...

autumn104

sabar eagh,,, soal adegan NC,, bisa ditambah lebih dari yang Chapter 1 bisa kok... hehehehe

dina3424

Gomawo udagh Review..


	3. Cheongmal Saranghaeyo

**Cheongmal****Saranghaeyo**

**Author :Jhey Clouds a. (****김레이준****)**

**Genre : Tragedy /Romance**

**Rating : M ( Not Childern )**

**Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)**

**맘에안들면읽지마****! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like.**

**Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami**

**Enjoy it ~~**

**~~~~ Clouds ~~~~**

**Preview On**

"ANDWE, Andwe Sungie-ah. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, yaitu dirimu dan hatimu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi Sungie-ah. Andwee." Ucap Kyu sambil memeluk Yesung lebih erat.

"Tapi, Kyunnie-ah, Minn-," Kata Yesung terhenti saat jari telunjuk Kyu mengisyaratkan Yesung untuk diam.

"Tidak, ada tapi – tapian Sungie baby. Kau akan tetap jadi milikku." Ucap Kyu lalu mencium bibir Yesung. Chuupp~~~

Mereka sekarang sedang dilanda asmara, rasa sakit yang mereka derita tak akan bias mengalahkan cinta mereka. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Dia pun keluar apartement, dia pun menangis.

**~~~~ Clouds ~~~~**

**Author PoV**

Namja itu melihat ada secercah kebahagian terpancar dari wajah sayu Yesung. Namja itu senang akhirnya Yesung mendapatkan kebahagian. Namun bagaimana dengan perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam? Apakah dia harus merelakan cintanya untuk kebahagian Yesung? Namja itu benar – benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya dia lari sekencang – kencangnya, dia merasakan sesak yang amat luar biasa dalam batinnya.' Cinta kenapa kau begitu menyakitkan ' batin namja itu. Dia turun apartement, dia ingin sekali ketempat itu. Tempat dia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang telah mengisi hatinya. Setelah sampai di lobi dia diperhatikan seorang namja yang mungkin mengenal namja yang menangis itu.

"Wookie-ah. " teriak seorang namja pada namja yang sedang menangis itu.

"Minnie hyung." Kata namja itu yang berhenti ketika mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Wookie-ah, ada apa? Kenapa kamu menagis?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hikz, Hikz,,Gwaenchanayo hyung, gwaenchan-." Tangis namja bernama Wookie itu pecah.

"Kajja kita jalan-jalan." Ajak Sungmin, yang di jawab dengan anggukkan Wookie.

Setelah sampai tempat parker Sungmin langsung membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Wookie.' Sepertinya ada sesuatu' bantin Sungmin. Sungmin langsung memacu mobilnya keluar dari districk itu ketaman. Namun saat mau memasuki taman, Wookie meminta untuk kesuatu tempat. Sungmin pun menuruti kemauan Wookie. Akhirnya setelah perjalan 30 menit mereka sampai di sebuah danau yang indah, meski sudah larut malam, namun danau itu masih terlihat kemilauan dengan cahaya rembulan.

"Wookie-ah..ada apa? Katakan apa yang terjadi kehyung." Bujuk Sungmin.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf hyung. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang hubungan hyung dengan Kyuhyun. Apa hyung mencintai Kyuhyun?" Tatap Wookie.

"Haruskah hyung jawab?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne.."jawab Wookie.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak mencintai Kyuhyun sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Karena aku melihat ada sebuah foto didalam dompet Kyuhyun. Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu Wookie-ah? Dan katakanlah apa yang terjadi padamu. " Tanya Sungmin dengan tersenyum manis menahan rasa sakit yang ada didalam hati yang telah lama dia pendam.

"Begitukah? Mianhae hyung. Aku tadi sebenarnya ingin menjenguk Yesung hyung yang sedang sakit. Saat aku sampai di lobi, aku melihat Yesung hyung terburu-buru. Aku pun membuntutinya dan sampai akhirnya aku tahu aku sedang ada di apartementnya Kyuhyun. Aku melihat kalau Yesung hyung lupa untuk menutup pintu apartement Kyuhyun. Lalu aku mendengar kalau Yesung hyung menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk dan membalas perasaannya Yesung hyung. Aku pun langsung lari keluar dan bertemu dengan hyung." Jawab Wookie yang menagis.

"Ternyata kamu mencintai Yesung hyung, sudahlah, kita sudah terlambat untuk menyadari apa yang kita lakukan ini hanyalah sia-sia. Tenangkan hatimu Wookie-ah, ada aku yang mencintaimu disini. Meski aku tahu hatimu sekarang masih milik Yesung hyung, namun aku yakin suatu saat hatimu akan jadi milikku." Kata Sungmin menengkan Ryewook.

"Mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar hyung? Hyung mencintaiku?" Tanya Ryewook kaget.

"Ne,,aku mencintaimu, setelah aku tahu kalau Kyuhyun mencintai Yesung hyung. Kau selalu ada saat aku merasa kesepian. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mencari kebahagianku sendiri." Jawab Sungmin tenang.

"Hyung, buatlah aku mencintamu hyung. Aku mohon. Agar luka ini hilang dan menjadi kebahagian tersendiri buatku." Kata Wookie sambil menangis, menangis bahagia.

"Ne,,Arraseo." Kata Sungmin kemudian mencium bibir Wookie. Setelah mencium Ryewook, Sungmin pun mengajak pulang Wookie. Wookie pun meminta untuk tidur diapartement Sungmin. Sungmin pun langsung memacu mobilnya keapartementnya dengan senang hati.

Dilain pihak, Kyuhyun sedang menenangkan dan membujuk Yesung untuk tidak pergi dari Seoul. Karena dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia inginkan, yakni cinta Yesung. Dia pun tak mau kehilangan Yesung untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sungie-ah, tetaplah disini bersamaku. Aku tak ingin jauh darimu. Sungie-ah aku mohon." Bujuk Kyuhyun, sambil menutup pintu apartemen yang terlihat terbuka.

"Tapi Minnie gimana Kyu? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya Kyu?" Tanya Yesung yang masih menangis.

"Sudahlah Sungie-ah, Minnie sudah tahu aku mencintamu. Jadi biarkanlah sekarang aku yang membahagiakanmu. Sungie-ah, Sungie baby." Bisik Kyuhyun yang sudah di hadapan Yesung dan kemuadian menggendong tubuh Yesung yang ringan seperti awan ala Bridal Style. Kekamar Kyu, tempat dimana dia melakukan kesalahan. Kemudian Kyu merebahkan tubuh Yesung.

"Tapi Kyu, aku harus bicara dengan Minn-" kata Yesung sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung dengan mesra.

Yesung yang merasakan pelukan hangat selain dari orang tuanya mulai luluh. Kyuhyun dengan lembut mengusap sisa-sisa airmata yang ada di pipi Yesung. Yesung yang mendapatkan perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan senang dan bahagia. Kyuhyun pun mencium bibir Yesung dengan lembut dan mesra, agar Yesung nyaman dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Yesung yang mendapat ciuman itu akhirnya membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun yang seakan mendapat sinyal dari Yesung pun melancarkan aksinya (?)..

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membuka kemeja yang dia kenakan. Namun sayang, saking geroginya dia tidak bias melepaskan kancingan kemeja yang dia kenakan.

"Kemeja sialan,,"umpat Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan aku membantumu Kyunnie-ah. Dan bantu aku mengingat apa yang kita lakukan malam itu" Kata Yesung sambil membuka kemeja dan membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"achh… Ne,, Sungie-achh." Kata Kyuhyun gugup.

Yesung yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya (bergairah) kemudian mencium tengkuk Kyuhyun. Ciuman Yesung cukuplah membuat Kyuhyun bergairah dan sesekali terdengar desahan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun dengan perlahan tapi pasti membuka t-shirt dan celana Yesung. Tak berapa lama setelah itu Kyuhyun maupun Yesung sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun ditubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun yang ada sedari tadi terpaku melihat tubuh toples Yesung pun akhirnya memeluk Yesung dan mencium bibir Yesung. Wajah Kyuhyun maupun Yesung terlihat memerah menahan gejolak yang ada didalam hati mereka. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung hanya menutup matanya dan nerasakan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung, beralih kebibir Yesung, beralih lagi keleher Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun membuat KissMask dileher Yesung. Lalu Kyuhyun menciumi dada bidang Yesung. Dan beralih kebawah Kyuhyun pun melakukan BlowJob pada Yesung. Yesung yang kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kyu apa yang kau lakukan? Kata Yesung memandang Kyu dengan tatapan sayu.

"oh Tuhan, Kyu..." kata Yesung sambil menutup mukanya yang memerah.

"Sungie-ah,, apa kau sudah siap? Aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Ini akan terasa sakit Sungie-ah, daripada waktu kamu mabuk. Jika kamu belum siap, aku akan menundanya." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Annio,, lakukan sekarang Kyunnie-ah.." bisik Yesung sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ne,, siap masuk Sungie-ah?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ne,," bisik Yesung.

Kyuhyun kemudian memasukkan "kepunyaannya" ke dalam tubuh Yesung. Yesung pun merasakan rasa sakit yang amat besar saat "kepunyaan" Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tak terasa airmatanya mengalir, Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung menghentikan tindakannya yang sudah setengah jalan. Kyuhyun pun mencium kening Yesung. Kyuhyun pun mencium bibir Yesung, sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun memasukkan semua "kepunyaannya" kedalam tubuh Yesung. Seakan merasakan desakan dan terasa amat sakit, Yesung pun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun juga merasakan apa yang dialami Yesung. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian mengusap airmata Yesung.

"Mianhae Sungie-ah," tatap Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana Kyunnie-ah," bisik Yesung.

"Sungie-ah, katakan jika aku sudah mulai menggerakkannya." Bisik Kyuhyun. Sambil mencium kening Yesung.

"Mencobalah untuk menggerakkannya Kyunnie-ah,tapi pelan." Kata Yesung dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyun pun melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Yesung. Lama-kelamaan Yesung sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pergerakan Kyuhyun yang awalnya membuat Yesung kesakitan. Yesung pun akhirnya mengisyaratkan pada Kyuhyun untuk melakukannya lebih cepat. Gerakan cepat Kyuhyun pun hanya mendapat desahan-desahan dari Yesung. Tak berapa setelah itu Kyuhyun pun mendesah seakan menahan gejolak yang ingin keluar.

"Sungie-aaahh"

"Kyunnie-aahh, aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya. Kyunnie-ah,,, Kyunnie-aah,,, Kyunnie-ah" kata Yesung kacau.

"Arraseo sungie baby, kita keluarkan barengan ya." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut ditelinga Yesung dan sejurus kemudian Kyuhyun menciumi leher Yesung dan membereskan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Yesung pun hanya bisa mendesah panjang. Setelah menuntaskan apa yang ingin dilakukan akhirnya Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung. Yesung pun seakan merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Kyuhyun, balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie-ah, Saranghaeyo. Cheongmal Saranghaeyo." Bisik Yesung.

"Nado Saranghaeyo, -ah saranghaeyo," bisik Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir lembut Yesung.

Malam pun kini telah larut, Yesung yang merasa kelelahan pun tertidur diranjang Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang masih toples yang hanya di selimuti, selimut tebal Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan I-Phonenya, kelihatannya Kyuhyun sedang menelephone seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo," ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Kyuhyun tidak ingin membangunkan Yesung yang sudah pulas tertidur.

"Yeoboseyo. Kyu, ada apa menelephoneku malam – malam?" kata seorang namja ditelephone seberang.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini."kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Arraseo. Aku dengar dari Wookie kalau Yesung Hyung sedang bersamamu." Kata namja itu.

"Ach,, ne," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Minnie Hyung, kau sedang menelepon siapa?" kata namja satunya.

"ach,, Kau terbangun Changi-ah? Mianhae, Kyu menelephon."kata namja bernama Minni itu.

"Minnie hyung, Wookie sedang bersamamu?" kata Kyuhyun kaget. Sampai terkejutnya, Kyu pun setengah berteriak. Ingat kalau ada Yesung disampingnya Kyuhyun pun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ach,, Mianhae Kyu. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan besok saja ditaman. Arraseo? Annyeong." Kata Minnie sambil menutup telepon dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya tidur disamping Yesung, dan memeluk Yesung. Akhirnya pagi pun datang, Yesung masih tertidur, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi. ' Sungie-ah, mianhae. Aku sudah membuatmu kelelahan' batin Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Yesung. Kyuhyun pun langsung pergi ke taman dan bertemu dengan Sungmin. Di taman Sungmin menceritakan semuanya, apa yang dikatakan Ryewook padanya. Sungmin juga mengatakan kalau Ryewook sudah menjadi namjachingunya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu semua hanya terkaget – kaget dibuatnya. Kemudian Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk pulang setelah Kyuhyun meminta hubungan mereka tetep menjadi sahabat baik.

**~~~~ Clouds ~~~~**

2 bulan setelah itu, Yesung pun tidak jadi pergi dari Seoul karena Sungmin sudah mengatakan semuanya dan sekarang Sungmin sudah punya namjachingu lain. Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Yesung tetap tinggal di apartemen Kyuhyun. Musim liburan pun datang, saat Yesung meminta izin untuk pergi membeli sayuran di supermarket datanglah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bilang kalau dia sudah menghamili Donghae. Kyuhyun pun kaget meski dia tau kalau akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. Kyuhyun pun bilang kalau Eunhyuk harus menikahi Donghae secepatnya. Eunhyuk pun mengangguk pasrah. Setelah memberi pencerahan ke Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menghawatirkan Yesung yang sejak tadi belum pulang. Telepon apartement Kyuhyun pun berbunyi, Kyuhyun pun langsung mengangkat telephon itu.

"Bisa bicara dengan saudara Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya telephon diseberang.

"Ne,, Saya sendiri yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ini siapa ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apakah anda kenal dengan Kim Jong Woon. Sekarang dia sedang ada dirumah sakit, tadi dia pingsan dijalan." Kata seorang suster.

"Mw... MWO? Rumah sakit mana, Cepat katakan! " bentak Kyuhyun yang khawatir.

"Tenanglah Kyu," kata Eunhyuk.

"Dirumah sakit Miracle. Jalan Super Junior no 1 A." Kata suster itu.

"Baik saya akan segera kesana." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup telephonnya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sungie hyung, Sungie." Kata Kyuhyun terbata-bata menahan tangis.

"iya ada apa dengan Yesung hyung?" tanya Eunyuk pensaran.

"Sungie baby, masuk rumah sakit. Aku harus kesana hyung, aku harus kerumah sakit Miracle." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menangis.

"Ne,, Arraseo. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana. Aku tahu rumah sakit itu." Kata Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun dan Eunyuk langsung menuju rumah sakit itu. Setelah sampai dan memarkirkan mobil, Kyuhun maupun Eunhuk berlari ke tempat resepsionis dan menanyakan dimana namjachingunya dirawat. Setelah tahu tempatnya Kyuhyun pun ketempat dimana Yesung di rawat. Kyuhyun pun langsung membuka pintu kamar itu. Di kamar itu ada dokter dan suster, sedangkan Yesung terbaring lemah.

"Sungie-ah" kata Kyuhyun lembut sambil memegang pipi Yesung.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya dokter.

"Benar dok, saya Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yesung-ssi tidak apa-apa. Selamat anda akan menjadi seorang ayah. Yesung-ssi sedang hamil 2 bulan. Saya pergi dulu, sekali lagi selamat." Kata dokter sambil berlalu dengan suster.

"Mwo? Aku akan jadi ayah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aish,,, Aku akan jadi Om." Kata Eunhyuk

"Kyunnie-ah..." kata Yesung yang terbangun dengan teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Ach,, Ne,, Mianhae membuatmu terbangun." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membelai wajah Yesung yang masih pucat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Yesung hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Gwaenchanayo..." kata Yesung lirih.

"Ini dimana Kyunnie-ah,," tanya Yesung.

"Ini dirumah sakit. Tadi kamu pingsan changi." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Yesung.

"Mwo? Aish... Kepalaku sakit Kyu.." kata Yesung.

"Yesung hyung, apa akhir-akhir ini hyung merasa kalau pusing, mual, dan jika menginginan sesuatu tidak diberi maka hyung akan merasa kesal setengah mati?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne,, memangnya aku kenapa? Aku sakit apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Gwaenchanayo hyung. Hyung sedang hamil." Kata Eunhyuk polos.

"MWOOOO? " Teriak Yesung, Sungmin, Wookie, dan Donghae serempak.

Kenapa bisa ada Sungmin, Wookie, dan Donghae? Ditunggu besok yach ...

**To Be Continue**

**~~~~ Clouds ~~~~**

Akhirnya masalah sampai pada puncaknya...

Terima kasih ya chingu udagh mau review...

Author minta review lagi ya chingu...

Jujur author buat FF ini hanya chapter 1 saja.. trus yang laine aku ngebut.. nunggu permintaan dari chingu semuanya.. jadi minta review yach... kalau gag di review berarti ceritanya bubar.. deal? gomawo...

Mianhae kalo FF ini jelek... T.T #dipeluk ddangkoma..

Replay Review Mode ON

LalaClouds

Ne,, MinWook jadian kok,,, gomawo

cloud3024

bukan Kyuhyun yang bilang chingu,,, hanya sudah terlihat kalau Kyuhyun itu cinta sama Yesung.. akhirnya otak evil Kyuhyun punya ide seperti itu,, biar yesung lekas tahu perasaannya sendiri.. gomawo..

dina3424

Mianhae,, tolong dimengerti eagh... gomawo

MiraClouds

Ne,, sudah bersatu kok,, oya, mianhae kalo gag bisa kilat buatnya... soalnya author juga harus memikirkan kata – kata yang pass... ini sudah 2 kali panjangnya dari chapter – chapter kemaren... gomawo

Lullu48129

Ne,,, habisnya aku liat pas SS di Jepang SuJu Show dengan lagu GEE, Donghae cantik sekali... gomawo

autumn104

ne,, udah aku buat agag panjang niech... gomawo


	4. Yesungie Baby,, Mianhae

**Yesungie Baby,,, Mianhae  
**

**Author :Jhey Clouds a. (****김레이준****)**

**Genre : Tragedy /Romance**

**Rating : M ( Not Childern )**

**Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)**

**맘에안들면읽지마****! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like****!**

**Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami**

**Enjoy it ~~**

**~~~~ Clouds ~~~~**

Setelah Kyu dan Hyukie masuk rumah sakit. Hae,Minnie, dan Wookie kehilangan jejak mereka. Mereka kemudian bertanya kepada resepsionis dan menanyakan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Kyu maupun Hyukie. Setelah tahu siapa dan dimana orang yang Kyu dan Hyukie cari,, mereka bergegas menuju kamar itu,, saat membuka kamar hyukie menyatakan kalau yesung hyung hamil.

"MWO?" teriak yesung, Sungmin, Wookie, dan Hae serempak. Dan membuat Kyu maupun Hyukie kaget.

"kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Kyu kaget.

"Aku sedang mencari calon ayah dari anakku Kyu," jawab Hae polos.

"Mwo?" teriak Yesung, sungmin, dan wookie.

"Aish,,, kalau mau paduan suara jangan disini, ini rumah sakit." Kata suster yang baru saja lewat.

"aachh,, mianhae, Cheongmal mianhae.." jawab Hyukie sambil menutup pintu.

"Sekarang Hae hyung dan yesung hyung hamil. Apa kalian sanggup bertanggung jawab?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne,, Arraseo." Jawab Kyu dan Hyukie serempak namun masih ragu.

"Kalian harus menikah dalam waktu dekat " kata Minnie sambil menahan amarah.

"Sudahlah minnie, tidak apa – apa jangan salahkan meraka, kita juga salah kok. Ya kan Hae?" kata yesung

"Ne hyung.." kata Hae sambil menenangkan Minnie.

"Tidak bisa begitu hyung, tapi mereka juga harus segera melamar kalian, kalau tidak aku akan mematahkan tulang tulang mereka." Kata sungmin yang memang jago judo,kendo, dan ninja. Pernyataan sungmin membuat Kyu maupun Hyukie bergidik ngeri.

"Pokoknya kalian harus menikah dalam liburan ini. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Karena kehamilan itu semakin lama semakin besar bukan mengecil. Itu batas waktu untuk kalian berdua berunding dengan orang tua kalian. Kalau sampai masa liburan habis dan kalian belum menikahi Sungie hyung dan Hae Hyung maka kalian akan mati." Kata Minnie

" Ne,, " jawab Hyukie maupun Kyu serempak karena takut.

"Untuk sementara, Sungie hyung dan Hae hyung aku sandera ke apartementku. Untuk sementara mereka akan aku rawat sampai kalian datang dengan orang tua kalian untuk melanar Yesung hyung maupun Donghae Hyung. Arraseo!" bentak Minnie.

"Arra.. Arra.." kata Hyukie dan Kyu.

Wookie pun hanya terdiam dengan tingkah Hyung nya yang satu ini. Kalau Minnie hyung sudah sebegini marahnya, kalau sampai ada yang melanggar ataupun menentangnya pasti mereka akan cidera.

"Untuk tiga hari kedepan, Yesung hyung dan Donghae hyung aku biarkan tingal bersamamu. Tapi mulai besok Yesung hyung maupun donghae hyung akan tinggal bersamaku."

"Baiklah Minnie terserah kamu saja."kata Yesung pasrah, yang disertai anggukan Donghae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Wookie ayo kita pulang, ada kerjaan yang ingin aku selesaikan denganmu." Sambil berlalu dari kamar Yesung

"Arraseo hyung." Kata Wookie mengekor dibelakang Minnie.

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk maupun Kyuhyun tampak gundah. Terlihat jelas dari guratan diwajah mereka. Yesung maupun donghae mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka, meski mereka juga terlihat sedih.

"Kyunnie-ahh,,"ucap Yesung mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"aahh,, Sungie. Kau harus banyak istirahat, kesehatanmu dan kandunganmu itu sangat penting buatku."kata Kyuhyun yang mulai membaringkan tubuh ringan Yesung.

"Kyunnie-aah,,," kata Yesung sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang membaringkan tubuh Yesung pun kaget.

"Cangi-aah, wae gure?" kata Kyuhyun

"Aish,,, hyung kau membuatku iri." Kata Donghae

"Ya! Donghae,, kalau mau tuh disamping ada tempat tidur tamu. Soalnya kamar ini vvip,"jawab Yesung polos.

"Ya! Yesung hyung kau jangan membuatku malu." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah mari kita pulang saja Hyukie-ah." Kata Donghae.

"Ne,, " Jawab Eunhyuk

Setelah Eunhyuk dan Donghae pulang, yang tertinggal hanyalah Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang masih bungkam seribu bahasa. Akhirnya Yesung yang tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung memulai pembicaraan.

"Kyunnie... apa yang kamu fikirkan? Kau terlihat murung." Tanya Yesung cemas.

"achh,, Annio Sungie-ah, aku Cuma bingung bagaimana menjelaskan semua ini ke keluargaku, kamu tahu sendiri appa dan umma seperti apa? Aku tak mau pisah denganmu sungie." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepala menahan airmata yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

"uljima Kyunnie-ah, uljima. . . ingat pesen kibum umma, positive thinking. Arraseo?" tanya Yesung sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Arra sungie, arra" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung, sedangkan tangis Kyuhyun pun kian memecah. Yesung pun berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Uljima changi,,, Uljima..." kata Yesung.

"Mianhae changi,,, Mianhae membuatmu senjadi seperti ini."

"Annio,, aku senang selalu ada didekatmu,,, aku sangat senang bersamamu.. kau segalanya bagiku Kyu,, aku bahagia bisa mencintaimu Kyu." Kata Yesung, yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun terisak.

"Uljima Kyunnie... Uljima. Wae? Kau menangisi apa Kyu? Mianhae telah membuatmu menangis Kyu,"tanya Yesung yang khawatir dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aniio, aku menangis karena senang Sungie,, Aku senang bisa bersamamu" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan melayangkan sebuah kecupan mesra si kening Yesung.

Di kala senja telah menghampiri, dokter pun memperbolehkan Kyuhyun membawa pulang Yesung yang memang tidak mengalami penyakt yang serius. Sesampainya di apartement Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Yesungie dari parkiran sampai rumahnya ala brindal. Perlakuan Kyuhyun sukses membuat muka Yesung seperti udang goreng.

"turunkan aku Kyu,," pinta Yesung. Namun Kyuhyun hanya sekilas memandang Yesung kemudian tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan oleh Yesung. Yesung pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang berlebih.

Malam hari kini mulai menggelayuti, Yesung sudah dari tadi tertidur namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang masih sangat terjaga. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, namun perkataan Minnie seakan – akan terngiang – ngiang di telinga dan otaknya. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuatnya segera menikah dengan Yesung. Akhirnya dia mencoba untuk berunding dengan sang umma. Kyuhyun pun mencoba mengirimi sms sang umma.

To : Kibummie Umma

_Umma,.. (^0^ )/ ~_

Tak lama kemudian sang umma membalas sms Kyuhyun

To : Kyunnie Evil

_ Wae gure Changi? Sudah malam kok belum tidur? Bagaimana keadaanmu di Seoul? __Bogo shipeo Kyunnie Evil ^o^. Ada apa? Apa kamu membuat masalah lagi?_

Kyuhyun pun membalas sms ummanya

To : Bummie Umma

_Ya! Umma, tega sekali sama anak. Aku baik- baik saja umma. Umma aku mau bicara sama umma, mianhae umma., cheongmal mianhae. (u,u )p._

Setelah membalas sms sang umma, Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk mencucui muka dan berangkat tidur. Namun dia (Kyuhyun) mendapati kalu sang umma membalas smsnya.

To : Kyunnie Evil

_Ya! Cepat katakanlah, umma sudah ngantuk. Apa yang kamu lakukan di kampus? Apa kamu dapat DO? Sudahlah Kyu, hentikan tingkah lakuu seperti anak kecil._

'Aish umma menyebalkan' batin Kyuhyun.

To : Bumie Umma

_Annio,, aku Cuma ingin mempercepat pernikahanku dengan Sungie umma. Sungie sedang hamil, dan itu semua salahku umma. Aku takut kehilangan Sungie umma. Mianhae, cheonngmal mianhae._

Pukul 00.30, setelah itu Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menyelimuti tubuh mungil Yesung. Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk berbaring dan menutup matanya. Namun setelah rasa kantuk menghapiri handphonenya bergetar. Dengan setengah sadar dan tidak karena rasa kantuk, Kyuhyun pun mengangkat telephone itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

"YA CHO KYUHYUN! BESOK PAGI TEMUI APPA DI RUMAH! AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU DAN JUGA BAWA YESUNG. AKU INGIN BICARA DENGAN KALIAN!ARRASEO" kata sang appa.

"nnn,, ne,, arraseo siwon appa,"kata Kyuhyun kaget.

"ya sudah, sekarang kamu tidur. Sudah malam, jaga Yesung,"

"ne,"

Pagi harinya, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat murung dan tidak bertenaga. Saat ditanya Yesung, Kyuhyun diam saja tak mau bicara. Setelah selesai mandi dan Yesung mulai membuatkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun angkat bicara.

"Changi-ah,"

"hmh"

"Sungie baby, kan kan wo." Kata Kyuhyun sok pake bahasa mandarin *digorok sparkyu*

"ne,, ne,,ne,, wae gure Kyunnie? Aku sedang memasak telur mata sapi untukmu." Kata Yesung tersenyum.

"gomawo, Sungie nanti sekitar jam 9.00 kita berangkat kerumah appa dan umma. Mereka ingin ketemu dengan kita. Semalam aku menceritakan semuanya pada umma. " kata Kyuhyun menunduk.

"ne, arraseo. Kajja kita makan, trus kta siap siap untuk pergi kerumah appa dan umma." Kata Yesung. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan Kyuhyun.

**~~~~ clouds ~~~~**

Dirumah keluarga Cho yang ada di Cheonan, Chungcheong Selatan. Perjalanan Kyuhyun dan Yesung menempuh waktu sekitar 1 jam. Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah mewah keluarga Cho. Setelah parkir mobil digarasi, Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung masuk rumah mencari sang appa dan umma.

"Appa.. Umma... Kyunnie pulang," kata Kyuhyun.

"selamat datang changi,, apa kalian lapar? Mari kita makan," ajak sang umma.

"ne,," jawab Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga Cho. Sang appa pun datang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kyu. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Yakin Siwon appa. Yesung belahan jiwaku. Dalam tubuh Yesung mengalir darahku. Aku ingin menikahinya appa. Biarkan kamu menikah. Aku tidak ingin melihat Yesung terus terus mendapat cemoohan orang lain. Kandungan Yesung itu semakin lama semakin membesar tidak mengecil. " kata Kyuhyun uas berpidato (?)

"Ach,, ne,, aku bangga denganmu yang bertanggung jawab Kyu,, baiklah 2minggu lagi kita mengadakan pernikahan. Katamu Donghae dan eunhyuk juga mengalami hal yang sama, kenapa kalian tidak koordinasi untuk menikah bareng?" kata sang appa yang telah luluh(tidak seserem pas telphone Kyu).

"ach ne appa,, gamsahamida... gamsahamida..." kata Yesung..

"Sungie, jaga Kyuhyun baik – baik, appa percaya sama kamu." Kata sang appa.

Seminggu setelah itu mereka, -eunhyuk dan donghae-, pun setuju untuk mengadakan pernikahan barengan meski sederhana. Untuk merayakan pernikahan mereka, Sungmin, Minnie, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk jalan – jalan ke pantai, saking asyiknya Yesunng yang sedang asyik – asyiknya main air terpeleset. Yesung yang tengah hamil itu pun pingsan,, Kyuhyun dkk pun langsung membawa Yesung ke rumah sakit terdekat. Diruang ICU dokter mengatakan kalau Yesung sedang dalam kondisi Kritis. Dan dokter juga mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun harus memilih nyawa anak Yesung atau Yesung.

To Be Continue

**~~~~ Clouds ~~~~**

**Yeee... mianhae kalo agag telat..**

**Author mendapat masalah pribadi..**

**Mianhae...**

**Di chapter ini author coba untuk menjurus ke masalahnya saja.. makanya author re-post soalnya author dobrak betul ceritanya,,, mungkin FF author kemarin di blokir karena author melakukan kesalahan. ,,,,,**

**Jangan lupa Review yaa...**

**Chapter selanjutnya pengen langsung ending apa ada chap lagi?...**

**Review ya...**

**GOMAWo...**


	5. Ai Shi Tei Ru

**Ai Shi Tei Ru  
**

**Author :Jhey Clouds a. (****김레이준****)**

**Genre : Tragedy /Romance**

**Rating : M ( Not Childern )**

**Pairing :Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)**

**맘에안들면읽지마****! Do Not Read, If Do Not Like****!**

**Warning : Bahasanya agag sulit dipahami**

**Enjoy it ~~**

**~~~~ Clouds ~~~~**

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Yesung berunding dengan orang tua Kyuhyun, kini bagi Yesung yang akan membicarakan soal kehamilan Yesung kepada orang tua Yesung. Setelah keluar dari rumah keluarga Cho yang megah, kini mereka menyusuri jalan – jalan yang indah di Incheon, tempat kelahiran Yesung. Tibalah mereka disebuah rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat istimewa dari luar.

"Umma,,, Appa.. Sungie pulanggg" teriak Yesung girang.

"Wah,, anak Umma pulang. Kenapa gag bilang kalau mau datang Changi, nanti kan bisa Umma buatin masakan kesukaan kamu. Mari masuk Kyu, jangan sungkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kata sang Umma sambil mengajak sang anak kerumah.

"Henry mana Umma? Aku kangen sama Henry." Kata Yesung sambil membantu Kyuhyun membawa hadiah untuk keluarganya.

"Kau tahu Sungie,, _dongsaeng_ kesayanganmu itu sungguh tidak bisa berhenti menanyakan kapan kamu pulang kerumah setelah liburanmu waktu itu. Sekarang paling dia sedang bermain dengan namjachingunya si Zhoumi."celetuk sang umma.

"wah, wah, anak itu. Sudah berani pacaran rupanya,, padahal masih kelas 2 SMA. Umma, aku pengen Kimchi dan Kimbab buatan Umma. Sungie lagi nyadam." Rajuk Yesung.

"Ne,, arraseo."kata sang Umma.

"Appa mana Umma?" tanya Yesung yang sedari tadi celingak – cilinguk mencari sosok sang appa.

"Appamu masih kerja di luar kota, besok pasti pulang. Oya, kamu nginep sini kan Sungie? Henry pasti senang." Kata sang Umma.

"Tak tahu umma, biar aku tanya sama Kyuhyun dulu. Buatnya cepetan ya umma. Aku kepengen banget." Kata Yesung sambil berlari kecil mencari Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie-ah.."

"Kyuu.."

"Kyunnie-ah kamu dimana?"

"Aku ada di taman belakang Sungie."jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Changi? Umma mana? Oya aku dari tadi kok gag melihat Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat yesung sedang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Annio, Appa tugas keluar kota, Kyunnie boleh gag aku nginap dirumah Umma? Besok baru kita pulang, boleh yach. Please..."rayu Yesung puppy eyes mode on.

"Annio, kita harus pulang Sungie, kita harus bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae." Kata Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan manyunnya bibir Yesung.

"Kau jahat Kyu,, aku ingin tinggal disini aku gag mau pulang." Kata Yesung sambil pergi meinggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Padahal dia tadi sedang memberi tahu Sungmin kalau dia dan Yesung sedang ada dirumah keluarga Yesung. Dan dia juga sudah memberitahukan pada Eunhyuk tentang apa yang dibicarakan sang appa.

Dilain tepat, Yesung terlihat kecewa dan kesal dengan Kyuhyun, padahal dia ingin sekali tinggal bersama Ummanya. Yesung pun akhirnya menumpahkan kekesalanya pada sang Umma yang sedang membuat Kimchi didapur.

"Umma"rajuk Yesung.

"Ada apa Changi, kenapa mukamu muram durja seperti itu?" tanya sang Umma, yang sedang membuat Kimchi.

"Kyu membuatku kesal Umma. Aku tidak boleh bermalam disini. Padahal aku ingin tidur sama Umma."kata Yesung.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Kyu sedang ada urusan di Seoul." Kata Teukie Umma.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin bermalam disini."kata Yesung ngotot.

"Biarlah, mungkin waktunya tidak tepat Sungie." Kata sang Umma bijaksana.

"Tapi aku sedang hamil Umma, aku ingin bersamamu malam ini."kata Yesung keceplosan.

"Mw?... MWO? HAMIL?" tanya sang Umma kaget.

"OMO? Aku keceplosan."kata Yesung lirih.

"Katakan Sungie, bagaimana kamu bisa hamil?" kata sang Umma setengah marah.

"Mianhae Umma. Kami kesini untuk membicarakan pernikahanku dengan Yesungie. Bukan hanya semata – mata karena liburan. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan keluargaku Umma. Jadi aku mohon padamu Umma tolong restui pernikahan kami. Aku tahu aku belum sempurna, namun aku akan menjaga dan merawat Sungie dengan baik. Karena Sungie adalah jiwaku." Kata Kyuhyun yang sudah ada dibelakang Yesung.

"Aish,, Aku terserah Sungie saja. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah Sungie bahagia. Dan sebagai hukuman karena kalian tidak memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini. Kalian harus menginap dirumah ini, sekalian nunggu Kangin Appa yang sedang keluar kota."kata Leeteuk Umma dengan senyuman evilnya.. *kok Leeteuk Oppa ketularan sama Kyu*

"Mwo?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa kamu mau disini selama 2 hari Kyu?" tanya sang Umma.

"Ach,, Annio... Baiklah, malam ini kita menginap disini Sungie." Kata Kyuhyun pasrah dan di jawab dengan teriakan senang sang Umma dan Yesung.

Sore hari pun telah menggelayuti, henry pulang dengan diantar Zhoumi. Yesung yang sedari tadi menunggu sang adik pulang, penasaran dengan zhoumi. Saat Henry sedang keluar dari mobil, Yesung memanggilnya dan meminta memperkenalkan namjachingunya. Henry terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Yesung dan kemudian memperkenalkan Zhoumi ke Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Keesokan harinya Yesung pergi jalan – jalan dengan Kyuhyun disebuah pantai tak jauh dari rumahnya. Yesung bercerita kalau dia dulu sering bermain dipantai ini. Setelah matahari sudah terik, Yesung pulang dan mendapati sang appa sudah dirumah.

"Appaaaa."teriak Yesung

"Sungie-ahh" jawab Kangin.

"Appa kapan sampainya?"tanya Yesung.

"Sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Ummamu juga cerita kamu sedang hamil, dan mengandung anak Kyuhyun. Benarkan?" kata sang Appa.

"Mianhae Appa." Kata Yesung menunduk.

"Mana Kyuhyun? Appa ingin bicara dengannya." Tanya sang Appa.

"Kyu sedang menelephone Eunhyuk, kalau nanti sore kita pulang, dan membicarakan pernikahan barengan dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Itu yang dikatakan Siwon Appa." Kata Yesung polos.

"Jinja?"

"Sungie, cepetan mandi nanti kamu sakit, tadi kamu main air." Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ne,," kata Yesung sambil berlari kekamar untuk mandi.

"Appa kapan pulang?" tanya Kyu yang melihat sang appa.

"Sudah 2 jam yang lalu, Kyu appa ingin bicara denganmu. Duduklah."

"Ne,,"

"Appa kamu benar – benar ingin menikahi Yesung kami?"

"Ne appa,, apapun itu aku ingin Yesungie menjadi bagian dari kehidupanku."

"Apa kamu tidak malu? Yesung itu lebih tua darimu."

"Ach,, Annio.. Aku tahu Yesung hyung lebih tua dariku, namun aku ingin menjaganya samapi akhir hayatku." Kata Kyuhyun mantab.

"Ya sudahlah, mungkin inilah saatnya aku melepaskan Yesung untukmu." Kata sang appa.

"Jinja?"

"Kata Siwon appa 2 minggu lagi pernikahanku dan Yesung. Apa Appa tidak keberatan?"

"Annio,, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Setelah selesai mandi Yesung dan Kyuhyun makan siang bersama Teukie Umma dan Kangin Appa, serta sang Dongsaeng Henry. Setelah selesai makan, Kyuhyun dan Yesung pamit untuk pulang. Dan mereka akan menemui Enhyuk, Donghae, Ryewook, dan Sungmin. Sesampainya di Seoul, Kyuhyun langusng memacu mobilnya ke apartement dan menidurkan sang calon istri ke tempat tidur. Karena, sedari tadi sang calon istri tertidur karena kelelahan. Setelah sampai parkiran Kyuhyun menggendong sang calon istri ala Bridal menuju rumahnya. *gag capek Kyu?*

Setelah menidurkan sang calon istri, Kyu mengunci pintu dan mengambil semua barang – barang dari keluarganya dan keluarga Yesung. Setelah semuanya dirasa beres, kemudian Kyuhyun menelephone Sungmin kalau dia sudah ada di Seoul dan memintanya memberitahu yang lain untuk datang keapartementnya. 15 menit berlalu, akhirnya Sungmin, Ryewook, Euhyuk, dan Donghae datang.

"Mana Yesung hyung Kyu?" tanya Minnie

"Dia kelelahan, sekarang dia tidur dikamar. Bagaimana denganmu Hae? Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Kata Kyuhyun

"Orangtuaku maupun orangtua Hae merestui, tapi untuk rencananya masih belum tahu aku. " kata Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kalau bareng saja sama aku?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Jinja?"

"Ne,,"

"Aku sih, ngikut saja kemauan Eunhyuk, Kyu."

"Sudahlah Changi, apapun kemauanmu, akan aku turuti." Kata Hyuki.

"Aish,, Senangnya yang mau menikah? Kita kapan Minnie Hyung?" tanya Wookie.

"Ewh, Orangtuaku masih keluar negeri Changi, hyung janji, tahun depan kita menikah." Kata Minnie.

"Jinja? Aku senang Minni Hyung."kata Ryewook sambil memeluk Sungmin. Pembicaraannya pun kian menarik, dari bagaimana Eunhyuk merayu orangtuanya, dan Donghae yang meyakinkan ummanya kalau Eunhyuk itu anak yang baik. Lalu cerita Sungmin dengan Wookie yang sedang Videocall dengan orangtua Sungmin.

"Ada apa Kyu? Kok ribut sekali?" tanya Yesung yang keluar dari kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, membuatmu bangun changi. Kajja."kata Kyuhyun, kemudian dengan segera Yesung duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Yesung polos.

"Uuuuughhhhh, gemeznya.." saking gemeznya dengan wajah polos Yesung, Wookie mencubit pipi cubby Yesung.

"Wookie apa yang kau lalukan?"teriak Kyuhyun dan Minnie yang dibakar api cemburu, Sedangkan Yesung masih siduk ber-pabbo-ria.

"Aku hanya gemez dengan raut wajah Yesung hyung."jawab Wookie sambil memberi tanda peace ditangannya.

"Kyunnie-ah,,, besok kepantai yuk." Ajak Yesung dengan pipi yang cubby dan puppy eyes. #ddangkoma tolonggg aku meleleh... *lebay*

"Apa kau tidak capek changi? Hari ini kamu sudah jalan – jalan di incheon." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Annio,,"kata Yesung.

"Baiklah, Minggu kepantai, sekarang cepat tidur gih." Pinta Kyuhyun

"Ne, arraseo." Kata Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengantarkan sang calon istri kekamarnya, sesampainya di ruang tamu Eunhyuk, Ryewook, Sungmin, dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan seolah – olah bertanya. –bolehkah kami ikut Kyu?-

"Aish,,, Kalian juga boleh ikut, nah sekarang kalian pulang buat besuk. Arraseo?"

"Ne, Arra."jawab mereka serempak.

**~~~~ Clouds ~~~~**

Pagi telah menggelayuti, pagi itu tampak Yesung,Donghae,dan Ryewook sedang menyiapkan perbekalan untuk picnic mereka. Sedangankan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sedang mempersiapkan semua peralatan. Sedangkan sang Minniemembantu Yesung, Donghae, dan Ryewook membawa perbekalan di dalam mobil. Sesampainya di pantai, mereka terlihat puas. Kyuhyun , Minnie, dan Eunhyuk sedang membuatkan sebuah tenda disamping pohon, sedangkan Ryewook, Yesung, dan Donghae menyiapkan perbekalan untuk makan siang.

Setelah selesai semua dan mereka sudah pada makan, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain dipinggiran pantai. Yesung sedang bermain air dengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Ryeewook dan Minnie sedang kejar – kejaran di pinggiran pantai. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang lebih memilih untuk tetap berada dipinggiran tenda menikmati angin semilir pantai.

"Hyung awas ombaknya semakin tinggi." Teriak Donghae pada Yesung yang tengah berman Istana pasir dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah Hae, aku akan baik – baik saja. Kan ada Kyuhyun" Balas Yesung.

"Tenanglah Hae, aku ada disini." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku capek." Kata Wookie yang selesai main kejar – kejaran dengan Sungmin.

Namun sesuatu terjadi tak sesuai dengan rencana, Yesung yang mengindahkan peringatan Hae masih tetap bermain sendirian. Dia ditinggal Kyu sebentar untuk minum. Naas, saat Yesung mencoba mengambil ember disampingnya dia terpeleset oleh ombak besar yang menghempaskannya. Yesung pun langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Sungieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari menuju Yesung yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"..."

"Sungie bangun,, Changi ayo buka matamu,," teriak Kyuhyun histeris sambil meneteskan airmata deras. Minnie langsung mengambil mobil dan langsung menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Yesung yang sudah dalam keadaan lemah dibawa ke ruang UGD. Kyuhyun mondar – mandir menunggu pemeriksaan dokter selesai. Disana juga ada Sungmin, Wookie, Hyukie, dan Donghae yang juga tampak sangat cemas. Setelah menunggu waktu hampir 1 jam, dokter keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Istri saya dok?"tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Maaf, saya sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun keadaan Jongwoon-ssi kritis. Dan jika seperti ini terus maka kami terpaksa nyatakan bahwa anda harus memilih salah satu dari anak atau istri anda. Kita coba tunggu sampai besok. Hanya keajaiban yang dapat menyembuhkannya sekarang." Kata Dokter yang membuat Kyuhyun duduk lemas. Seakan tulang – tulang penyangga tubuhnya hilang.

Sakit akan kehilangan Yesung menyeruak dalam dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk masuk dan dihalang – halangi oleh Sungmin.

"Changi,,, bangun,,,,"

"Tenangkan hatimu Kyu.. kau harus berdoa agar Yesung Hyung selamat dari masa kritisnya." Kata Minnie

"Yesungie,,, Yesungie tergeletak lemas (masihsadar) dalam pelukan Minnie. Wookie, Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya menatap sedih Kyuhyun. Saat kebahagiaan ada didepan mata kini semuanya seakan akan lenyap begitu saja.

Mereka tidak bisa melihat, bayangan putih yang menangis tiada hentinya melihat sang kekasih menangis hebat dipelukan sahabatnya. Bayangan itu hanya bisa memandangi namja yang terkulai lemas dipelukan Minnie. Dia mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, namun gagal dia bagaikan meraih angin. Dia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk meminta kepada tuhan untuk membiarkan dia hidup kembali.

"Ya tuhaan, maafkan kesalahanku selama ini. Aku berdosa kepadamu, hampa hanyalah manusia yang tak sempurna. Namun tuhan biarkanlah aku bersamanya, aku ingin melihat senyumannya, membahagiakan dirinya. Tuhan aku mohon kabulkan permintaanku." Ucap Yesung yang menangis deras, kini Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun dan berbisik kepada Kyuhyun

"Kyu, Mianhaeyo, Cheongmal mianhaeyo. Kyunnhie-ah saranghae." Kata bayangan Yesung kemudian lenyap bersamaan dengan cahaya putih.

Kyuhyun yang seakan mendengar kata – kata terakhir Yesung berteriak dengan keras..

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEE! ANDWWWEEEE!"teriak Kyu histeris bahkan Sungmin dkk tak mampu menenangkannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil dikendalikan setelah petugas rumah sakit memberikannya obat bius. Kyuhyun dirawat disamping kamar yesung.

"Arrgghh,,, aku dimana? Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Sungie?"

"Tenanglah Kyu." Kata Minnie

"Aku dimana hyung?"

"Kau ada dirumah sakit Kyu, mianhae kemarin aku harus membiusmu agar kau tidak mendobrak pintu yesung hyung/"

"Gwaenchana,,, Uenhae, dan Wookie mana hyung?" kata Kyuhyun getir.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Yesung hyung Minnie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mereka membereskan barang – barang kita, mungkin sebentar lagi datang. Dia ada dikamar sebelah, masih sama seperti kemarin Kyu."jawab Minnie sedih.

Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun melihat dokter dan beberapa suster memasuki ruangan Yesung. Kyuhyun pun langsung keluar dengan dibantu Minnie. Kyuhyun sangat khawatir. Setelah 1 jam dokter keluar dari kamar Yesung.

"Bagaimana dengan istri saya dok?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kecemasan merajai hati dan jiwanya.

"Anda tenang saja Jong woon-ssi berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Begitu juga dengan janinnya, ini sebuah keajaiban. Jongwoon-ssi akan dipindahkan diruang rawat inap. Kalau begitu saya pergi dahulu. Permisi" kata dokter sambil berlalu pergi.

"Gamsahamida,,, Gamsahamida..." ucap Kyu berulang ulang kali.

"sekarang biarkan aku menemui yesung, hyung."kata Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan Minnie.

Kyuhyun dengan langkah yang terseok – seok menuju kamar Yesung. Kyuhyun melihat namjachingunya itu tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk mendekati dan mencium kening Yesung.

"Changi,, mianhaeyo, cheongmal mianhaeyo." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menagis.

"..."

"Maaf aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik Sungie-ach.."

"An... Annio Kyu. Gomawo..."

"Sungie? Kau terbangun?"

"aku sangat lelah Kyu,, aku ingin istirahat, besok saja kita pulang ya."

**~~~~ Clouds ~~~~**

Setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun pun mempertimbangkan kembali jika sang istri ingin pergi ke pantai. Sekarang seminggu setelah kejadian itu, yang berarti merupakan hari pernikahan mereka. Beberapa hari yang lalu, baik Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan, Yesung sibuk dengan apapun yang berbau dengan pernikahan mereka. Sedangkan Minnie adalah saksi di pernikan Kyuhyun dan yesung. Sedangankan Wookie adalah saksi dipernikahan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa dengan ini kamu menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan Kim Jong Woon dan menjadikannya sebagai teman, sahabat, dan sebagai seorang istri. Dan akan tetap setia sampai akhir hayat kalian.?" Tanya sang pastur.

"Ya saya bersedia." Kata Kyuhyun

"Kim Jong Woon, apa dengan ini kamu menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan Cho Kyuhyun dan menjadikannya sebagai teman, sahabat, dan sebagai seorang suami. Dan akan tetap setia sampai akhir hayat kalian.?" Tanya sang pastur.

"Ya," jawab Yesung.

"Lee Hyuk Jae, apa dengan ini kamu menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan Lee Donghae dan menjadikannya sebagai teman, sahabat, dan sebagai seorang istri. Dan akan tetap setia sampai akhir hayat kalian.?" Tanya sang pastur.

"Ya saya bersedia." Kata Eunhyuk

"Lee Donghae, apa dengan ini kamu menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan Lee Hyuk Jae dan menjadikannya sebagai teman, sahabat, dan sebagai seorang suami. Dan akan tetap setia sampai akhir hayat kalian.?" Tanya sang pastur.

"Ya," jawab Donghae.

"Baiklah, mulai saat ini kalian resmi menjadi Dua pasang suami istri." Kata sang pastur.

Mereka semua terlihat sangat gembira, semua keluarga dan teman teman mereka memberi doa restu yang tiada batasnya... cinta adalah sebuah kata yang bisa kapan saja datang dan hinggap pada hati yang kosong.

THE END

Kyyyaaaaa akhirnya selesai... Mianhae nunggu lama...

Aku tunggu reviewnya... gomawo...

Terima kasih buat yang udah review

Lullu48129

cloud3024

-aKyuCloud-  
Jisaid

LalaClouds

andikadwiprasetyo8

GoMAWOOOOOOOO! *teriakin dari tugu monas*

NB :

saat Yesung berjalan menuju surga, ada satu orang yang selalu menyebutkan namanya. memanggilnya, dia sangat sedih, dan akhirnya dia meminta kemurahan hati pada tuhan.

"tuhan biarkan aku hidup bersamanya. aku mencintainya melebihi nyawaku. aku tak ingin melihatnya kehilangan diriu sperti ini..." kata yesung sambil terisak...

"Baiklah,,, aku akan mengembalikanmu. tapi dengan syarat jaga baik - baik cintamu. karena memang jadwalmu untuk mati bukan saat ini."


End file.
